Chance Encounter
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Neal and Peter are investigating an art thief. They go to the place of Kurt Hummel in order to ask him a couple questions. Neal didn't think that he would end up stumbling into a world he tried so hard to forget. A world of the person he used to be...and the people he left behind.


**Chance Encounter**

**Author's Note: This one was prompted by the beautiful AngelisIgniRelucent and it's also dedicated to her. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or White Collar.**

Neal Caffrey stared out the window as New York passed him by. His work partner, Peter Burke, glanced over at him for the fifth time in the past three minutes. "You okay?" he asked, and Neal could tell that he had wanted to ask it for a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine," The former con replied, which was true. He _was_ fine…he just had a lot on his mind. It was his brother's birthday today. The brother who he had abandoned when the little boy was only eight years old. The brother that he could never speak about to Peter, because this little brother didn't exist in the world of Neal Caffrey, but in a world he had left behind at age eighteen.

Peter made that face that always came up when he knew Neal was telling a half-truth. "Neal," he said warningly.

"Just forget it, Peter," he said, and continued to stare out the window.

The older man sighed a little, but they had arrived at their destination. He parked the car and opened the door to get out, Neal following suit. In front of them was a warehouse-like flat. It was a little out of their usual area, but Peter and Neal were investigating an art thief who had struck here recently, and they needed to interview the owner of the place.

Agent Burke walked up to the door and knocked firmly. The door was opened moments later to reveal a young man. He looked to be about nineteen years old with pale skin and high fashion sense. He placed a hand on his hip and looked at them with sharp blue eyes. "Can I help you?" he said in a high, melodic voice.

There was no way this boy wasn't gay. Before Peter could say a word or bring out his badge, Neal pushed in front of his partner and smiled his signature Caffrey charming smile. "Hello there," he said smoothly, and the boy raised an eyebrow, "I'm Neal Caffrey and this is Agent Burke. We're from the FBI White Collar division. We're here to ask you a few questions."

He said this with as much flirt in his voice as possible. Neal could feel Peter giving him a look, but ignored it. People were always easier to get information from if they were attracted to you, it was a fact. Neal used this tactic with all the women he met during a case and it worked pretty much every time. This boy was gay, so it was pretty much the same deal.

The young man was looking a bit sceptical, but also slightly appraising. "Right, I knew you were coming. Come on in." He moved away from the doorway and let the two men into his spacious flat. There was a lot of room with scattered furniture and décor. Neal looked around the room with the mindset of a thief, watching for exits and other places of importance. The owner of the flat had sat down stiffly on a chair in the lounging area, gesturing for the FBI agents to sit on a couch across from him.

Peter sat down and gave the boy a professional look. "What's your name?" he asked politely and young man blushed.

"Right," he muttered, then spoke clearly, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Neal grinned at Kurt from across the room, but the younger man simply rolled his eyes. Maybe he wasn't gay? Because there was no way he wasn't interested.

Agent Burke started asking Kurt questions, and Neal checked himself out of the conversation, opting to look around the place, instead. It was spacious and haphazardly decorated, but tasteful. Neal took off his fedora and absently twirled it in his hands as he walked.

He passed by a shelf and took the time to examine the pictures placed there. There were quite a few of Kurt and a short brunette wearing a beanie. There was also a couple that were obviously family pictures. Neal was smiling a little at the goofy poses when he came across a picture in a blue picture frame, and then he froze in place.

It was a simple photo featuring one boy, who looked to be about seventeen years old. He was wearing a toque and mittens and smiling at the camera. Snow was falling around him and he looked absolutely delighted. A memory flashed behind Neal's eyes of a little boy making snow angels, but he dismissed it and looked closer at the photograph, trying to stifle the feelings that rose in him.

The boy was achingly familiar. He had unruly dark curls, sparkling hazel eyes and a strong jaw. Neal bit his lip as he grasped the picture frame. But it _couldn't_ be him. There was no way. But…

"Neal? Neal!" Peter was calling him.

"What?" he turned around quickly, still holding the picture tightly in his hands.

Kurt and Peter were standing, looking at him strangely. The older man cleared his throat. "Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Hummel," he said politely, "Neal and I will be going now."

"Alright," Kurt said absently, looking at Neal with steady blue eyes, "What are you doing with that picture?" he asked suspiciously.

Neal looked down at the object he was holding and quickly placed it back on the shelf. However, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy in the photograph. "Who is that?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Kurt moved towards the ex-con while Peter watched with narrowed eyes. The pale boy looked at the picture on the shelf and smiled softly. "That's my boyfriend." Neal looked at the shelf again, and this time noticed a couple more pictures, this time of Kurt and the curly-haired boy together. One of them at some sort of dance, another of them on a stage, holding some kind of trophy.

Well, he must have the wrong kid, then. But, still…the resemblance was uncanny. "What's his name?" Neal asked.

"Blaine."

And then Neal Caffrey's world stopped. _Blaine_. There was no way that this was coincidence, no way. The resemblance, the aching in Neal's heart when he looked at his smile, his name…this was his brother.

But…Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend? Blaine was gay? Neal tried to wrap his head around it, and found that it made sense. He had left him with their mom and his step-dad when the little boy was only eight years old. He probably hadn't even discovered his sexuality, yet. There was another jolt to Neal's heart—he had missed so much in his brother's life.

Neal wanted so desperately to talk to Kurt, to ask him about Blaine, but he knew that he couldn't. Because, Cooper Anderson hadn't existed since he had run away at age eighteen. And Blaine Anderson was nothing to Neal Caffrey.

"Oh," he said, feigning indifference. Nobody in the room believed him. "I guess we should get going then, Peter."

Agent Burke was giving him _that look_, the one that told him he wouldn't be letting this go, so Neal just brushed by him and left. He heard his partner apologizing for his rudeness but, soon enough, Peter joined him in the car.

"So," the older man said, getting in the car but not making a move to start it, "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"_Neal_."

The ex-con sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay Peter?" he begged, giving a pleading look.

Peter sighed, then turned to start the vehicle, "You'd better," he said. They didn't say much else for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Neal tried to get the whole thing out of his mind, he really did. But, no matter how many glasses of expensive wine he drank, and no matter how many sketches or drawings he started, his mind continuously went back to Blaine. So many of the artworks that got crumpled and thrown away had hints of curly hair and bright smiles.

Finally, he just gave in.

Grabbing his hat and his jacket, Neal slipped on his shoes and walked out the front door, shouting a goodbye to June. On the bus ride, he resisted pick-pocketing the people near him, simply because he was nervous. He couldn't help but be a little on edge. Going back meant that he was also accepting a little bit of Cooper back into him, which he swore to himself he would never do.

But he just had to do it. He knew his mind would never be at rest if he didn't.

Neal shifted his feet as he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. After a few moments, Kurt Hummel opened it and raised his eyebrow at the man on his doorstep. "Oh, you again," he said wryly, "What do you want now? I answered your questions."

"No, it's not that," Neal said, for once not putting on an act. He bit his lip, "Could I maybe come in?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and studied him for a few moments, before stepping back. Neal nodded once at him and entered the flat for the second time. His phone buzzed in his jacket pocket as Kurt closed the door behind him. He checked it and found that he had another message from Peter. He quickly texted back, _I'll tell you about it tomorrow, I promise. I just have to figure some things out first._

The pale boy was watching him, hands on his hips. "So, what do you want?"

Neal sighed, "I'm here about Blaine," he said, feeling a pang in his chest when he said his name for the first time in a while.

Kurt's eyes flashed, "What's up with you and him? If it's some kind of creepy fascination, I need you to back off!"

The kid didn't look like he would be good in a fight, but when he got angry he sure could be scary. "No, it's not like that, I promise!" he said, holding up his hands defensively. "It's just…I'm his…"

"Spit it out!"

Neal closed his eyes, "I'm his brother."

Kurt looked at him steadily and Neal noticed vaguely that his eyes were now greenish in colour. "His brother? He doesn't have a brother."

"Well, his half-brother, actually," Neal said, looking down at his feet. "I kind of…left him…when I was eighteen. He was eight years old. And I…I've kept my distance. For reasons I can't tell you. But, when I saw the picture of him, I just…"

He looked up to see that Kurt had a calculating look on his face. "He told me that once," he said, "That he had a brother who just up and left when he was young, and was never heard of again." Neal couldn't help but nod, and then Kurt's eyes flashed again, "Why would you _leave_ him? And, if you're Blaine's brother, then who's Neal Caffrey?"

"Neal Caffrey is an alias that I created. I just couldn't live this life as…" he took a breath prepared himself to say the name of a dead man, "as Cooper Anderson. I did it to protect my family…and go my own way."

"And what makes you think you can just waltz back into Blaine's life?"

"I don't know, I just—" Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kurt's forehead creased. "I thought Rachel wasn't coming home tonight…" he muttered, as he moved towards the door. "Go sit down on the couch. We're not done talking," he said firmly to the older man, and Neal sat down obediently.

When Kurt opened the door, it was to be attacked by a bouquet of red roses. He let out a surprised noise as the person behind the flowers exclaimed, "Surprise!"

The pale boy grasped the bouquet and laughed, throwing his arms around the person on the doorstep, "Blaine!" he said delightedly, planting a small kiss on the other boy's lips. "What are you _doing _here?"

"The New Directions saved up for my birthday present—a plane ticket to New York! Surprise!"

Kurt had obviously forgotten about the FBI Consultant on his couch, but Neal was watching, frozen, from the seating area. When Blaine spoke again, he couldn't help but gasp a little and simply stare. The little boy he had preserved in his memories had grown up into a fine young man. He was still fairly short, but well-built and energetic, with strong features and a certain maturity about him that Neal wasn't used to.

It was Blaine himself who noticed that Neal was still seated on the couch. "Oh, um," he said uncomfortably, "You have company." He got a little tense and looked at his boyfriend with a vulnerable expression.

Kurt gasped and placed a touch on Blaine's shoulders, while still being mindful of the roses in his hand. "No, Blaine, it's not like that! Oh, don't give me that face, it hurts my heart." Blaine still looked a little hesitant, and Neal couldn't do anything but stare at the young man he barely knew. "Come on, he's like thirty!" Kurt exclaimed. Neal tried to be insulted, but the feeling just wouldn't come.

Blaine looked re-assured, not seeing anything off about Kurt's reaction. "Okay, but…who is he then? And why is he here?"

It was then that Neal found the strength to move. He walked over so that he was standing some distance away from the couple. Kurt gave them a steady look then left, muttering about getting a vase for the flowers.

"Blaine," Neal said, and couldn't help but get a little choked up. "It's me…Cooper."

The shorter boy's eyes narrowed. "I don't know you," he said suspiciously. And that hurt Neal more than he cared to admit.

"I'm your brother."

It was then that Blaine's expression changed. His defensive walls fell down and his expression opened up like a book. Confusion, understanding, hesitant hope. "Cooper?" he whispered, looking at Neal so intently that the ex-con thought he might have his life story written across his face. "But…how?"

"Oh, Squirt, I'm so sorry…" Neal said softly, the old nickname slipping out before he could think. He was going to say more, but suddenly had an armful of Blaine as the younger boy flung himself at Neal.

The FBI Consultant looked over the mop of curly hair to see Kurt watching them carefully. Neal noticed how he looked at Blaine so tenderly, and knew that he couldn't care less that Blaine was gay. He was loved, at that was all that mattered. The boy in his arms was shaking a little. "Oh, Blaine, don't cry," Neal begged, rubbing his back slowly, like he used to do when his little brother was sick and wanted cuddles, so long ago.

"I'm sorry, but _Cooper_, you're _here._" His voice was muffled in Neal's shirt, but he was heard loud and clear. The older man started tearing up a little as well.

"Yes, Blaine, I'm here."

Blaine's arms tightened around his older brother, "Promise you won't leave again."

Neal planted a kiss on top of the boy's curly hair. "I promise," he said to Blaine, then repeated it for himself, "I promise." Both of their lives would be changed by this, but Neal didn't care. He was sick of running away, at least from this aspect of his life. He just really wanted his little brother back. And, you know, he kind of liked Kurt as well.

"Happy Birthday, Blaine," Neal said softly. Something he had wanted to say on this day for ten years. He wasn't planning on missing a birthday ever again.

He knew he had a lot of explaining to do with Peter, and with Kurt as well, but all he wanted to do was spend time with Blaine.

He held his little brother closer in his arms and whispered, "I missed you." His life finally felt complete.

**Author's Second Note: To my prompter: you wanted Caffrey/Hummel flirting and it sort of turned out to be Klaine/Anderbros… I hope you liked it though! :) xx**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
